inu's world changes
by Robbie Asylum
Summary: what will happen when inuyasha finds his long lost sister read and find out. rating may change.new to writing,long time reader.
1. the meeting

Inu's world changes (things are spelled wrong… just a tip)

It was a normal day in the fudal era when sunddly... INUYASHA! "What?" A mysteris black female appers... " I am princess Skull of the western lands" [Inuyasha faints everybody laughs] HEY!

SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH MY ESCALIBUR![weilds wepon every hides behind Sango] " Hey what can do?" "well you are the scariest one...says Miroku." Skull: shut up and listen to your elder... Inu:what do you mean i am 17 years old or 200 human years? Skull: Edsackly! I am 18 (in demon years) or 3,188,888 human years. Inu:... Skull:[sigh...] with all of my powers I had to live my life in : oh... so wait your are older than Sesshomaru? Skull: Well in this stage no but when i feel like changing ages then theoretically yes I am older than :.. OKAAAY...Skull: SIT BOY!

Inu:[BAM!] Kagome: hey I thought no one else can do that but me!Skull: Well not anymore HA! Kagome: Do you have one?Skull:...yes...Kagome: HA!Skull: That doesn't mean I will tell you what it :...Darn...Shipo: All right I am going to take a random guess…popo? Skull: [BAM].Kagome: Ha!That is your comand word? Skull: [Muffled]not all of it... Kagome: There is more? Skull[Now out of the hole] Kagome:...Skull: when you say popo1 my true fear comes to life but only I can see it, when you say popo real you can see it... Miroku: so... only Kagome can say it?Skull: no all of my friends can say it...Inuyasha: ... so how are you black? Skull: My mom... we all have the same dad...mostly...before I was born mom and dad broke up then my mom saw another black man and hear I am hehe… Inu: so... your part angel?Skull: : but where is your halo? Skull: I can make it hidden.[halo pops out]Skull:So... who wants to spar? I am getting real bored. Inu: : yeas! ok [inhales deeply] battle outfit go! Inu: ...Skull:[outfit turns in to camo bikini exept thicker]Miroku: [faints]Inu: why that? Skull that is what mom gave me...and i wanted to... alright spar! Inu: and Skull go into the heat of battle...Skull: Shippo stop narrorating! Shippo:sorry...wha!skull:[kicks shippo].Kagome:why did you do that?skull:because i have wanted to do that since i got here. Inuyasha: ... alright then. 


	2. a day to get to know eachother

Inu's world changes (things are spelled wrong… just a tip)

It was a normal day in the fudal era when sunddly... INUYASHA! "What?" A mysteris black female appers... " I am princess Skull of the western lands" [Inuyasha faints everybody laughs] HEY!

SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH MY ESCALIBUR![weilds wepon every hides behind Sango] " Hey what can do?" "well you are the scariest one...says Miroku." Skull: shut up and listen to your elder... Inu:what do you mean i am 17 years old or 200 human years? Skull: Edsackly! I am 18 (in demon years) or 3,188,888 human years. Inu:... Skull:[sigh...] with all of my powers I had to live my life in : oh... so wait your are older than Sesshomaru? Skull: Well in this stage no but when i feel like changing ages then theoretically yes I am older than :.. OKAAAY...Skull: SIT BOY!

Inu:[BAM!] Kagome: hey I thought no one else can do that but me!Skull: Well not anymore HA! Kagome: Do you have one?Skull:...yes...Kagome: HA!Skull: That doesn't mean I will tell you what it :...Darn...Shipo: All right I am going to take a random guess…popo? Skull: [BAM].Kagome: Ha!That is your comand word? Skull: [Muffled]not all of it... Kagome: There is more? Skull[Now out of the hole] Kagome:...Skull: when you say popo1 my true fear comes to life but only I can see it, when you say popo real you can see it... Miroku: so... only Kagome can say it?Skull: no all of my friends can say it...Inuyasha: ... so how are you black? Skull: My mom... we all have the same dad...mostly...before I was born mom and dad broke up then my mom saw another black man and hear I am hehe… Inu: so... your part angel?Skull: : but where is your halo? Skull: I can make it hidden.[halo pops out]Skull:So... who wants to spar? I am getting real bored. Inu: : yeas! ok [inhales deeply] battle outfit go! Inu: ...Skull:[outfit turns in to camo bikini exept thicker]Miroku: [faints]Inu: why that? Skull that is what mom gave me...and i wanted to... alright spar! Inu: and Skull go into the heat of battle...Skull: Shippo stop narrorating! Shippo:sorry...wha!skull:[kicks shippo].Kagome:why did you do that?skull:because i have wanted to do that since i got here. Inuyasha: ... alright then. 


End file.
